


Sunshine

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lonely Reader, sweet jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: Feeling down, Jared surprises the reader.





	

Laying on the couch, you rested your head against your arm, staring at the TV, not really seeing what was playing. Sighing, you curled in tighter, your energy drained, your emotions a roller coaster ride.

Things had been bumpy for a while now. Your fiancee, Jared, worked in Vancouver, while you lived in Austin. Weeks would go by without seeing his smiling face unless it was on your phone, and you wanted nothing more than to have him there with you. To feel his strong arms wrapped around you, to run your fingers through his long, silky locks.

Today had been a horrible day, ever since you had stubbed your toe climbing out of bed that morning. Wishing you could just stay in bed, you had forced yourself to move, to get ready for the day. Things had spiraled out of control after that. The construction crew that was supposed to come that day to fix your garage had canceled, saying it would be at least another week. The order for your wedding rehearsal cake had been lost, and you had to find someone else to make it on short notice. The flowers you had ordered came in blue, not the light purple you had wanted.

Everything it seemed like was against you today, and you were more than ready to down a glass of whiskey and slip into bed, and hope tomorrow would be a better day. Wishing this was a weekend that Jared could come home, needing him now more than ever. But you had heard that they were filming late into Saturday, which meant there was no point in him coming home.

Sniffling, you felt a tear trickle down your cheek as you watched Jared play Sam Winchester on TV. Needing some sort of comfort, you had picked a random episode of Supernatural, needing to see his face, even if it was as Sam and not Jared. Watching as he was being possessed by Lucifer, you shut it off, not needing to see him falling into Hell. Your mood was sad enough as it was, you didn't need to see your fiancee's emotional face on TV too.

Cuddling into a ball, you stared at the blank TV, wishing for a second that your fiancee wasn't a successful actor. Wishing that he could have a normal job, being home when you needed him to be. Wiping away the tears, you knew there were so many girls who would love to be in your spot right now. Thinking how ridiculous you were being, that you were being selfish by wanting him there when he was busy filming.

So caught up in your emotions, you didn't hear the door to the garage opening, or the silent footsteps heading into the living room. "Y/N?" Jared asked softly, sitting on the edge of the couch, brushing your hair back from your tear soaked cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"Jared!" You exclaimed, throwing yourself into his arms, knocking the two of you off the couch in the process. Laughing lightly, he pulled himself up so he was leaning against the couch before pulling you into his lap. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you held on for dear life, wondering if this was a dream. Not caring that it was, just needing the comfort his safe arms provided.

"Y/N, why are you crying?" He asked, brushing a tear away with his knuckle. He was still dressed as Sam Winchester, with his multiple layers, and his hair styled a little differently.

"It was a horrible day." You admitted, feeling his hand rubbing soothing circles up and down your back. "Everything that could go wrong, did go wrong."

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could have been here for you." He apologized, pressing a kiss to your forehead. "Having you live in Austin, while I film in Vancouver. It's torture. I want to be by your side. I hate leaving you alone."

Sniffling, you looked up at him. "Don't beat yourself up, please." You pleaded, even though you had just been wishing the same thing.

"Why don't we order some take out, watch a movie? Just spend some time together?" He suggested, and you nodded. Taking a deep breath, you went to slide out of his arms, but he stopped you. Pressing his lips tightly to yours, he held you against him. The two of you enjoying each other's touch, just being back together after being apart so long.

"Y/N, why didn't you call and tell me you were having a bad day?" He asked when he finally let you stand up. Already feeling better, you helped him to his feet.

"I didn't want you to worry. I'm an independent girl, and I want to be able to do things for myself." You started saying.

Grabbing your hand, he held you still. "Y/N, I know you are, and that's what I love about you. But I also know that we need to lean on each other. We're getting married, and we need to help each other. And I can't help you if I don't know when you're upset."

"I know. But having you here, it's made everything better." You insisted, before grabbing the takeout menus.

A short time later, both you and Jared were lounging on the couch, both in your pajama's as a comedy played on TV. Relaxing against Jared's chest, you munched happily on a slice of pizza, just enjoying having his company.

"Thank you Jared. But why are you home?" You asked him.

Sitting his beer down, he laced his fingers with yours. "Because I had a feeling you needed me. I was feeling blue too, and I knew if I was, you were too. You're so busy, planning our wedding, living our lives down here without me. It's a lot to deal with, and I wanted to make sure you were okay. I just need you to be happy."

"I am happy now." You told him, leaning into him, letting him kiss your forehead. And it was true. While the rest of the day had been crappy, having Jared all to yourself had made up for everything. Jared was like a ray of sunshine, and he had definitely shined a little sun on your cloudy day.


End file.
